StartNewSystem
StartNewSystem de son vrai nom Matthias (aussi dit Matth) est un ancien Youtuber français ayant supprimé sa chaîne. Il faisait principalement des Let's Play. Il est très ami avec les Youtubers MrMadness02, Arno et Lumineau. Il proposait des let's play très variés sur certains jeux Sonic (Sonic Heroes, Sonic Colours,...), la série des Sly, The Legend of Zelda, Jak & Daxter. De plus, tous les dimanches sont proposés des défis plus ou moins ardus sur une multitude de jeux. Tous les derniers samedis du mois, Matth nous proposait, en live, un jeu qu'il a lui même créé qui consiste à répondre à de multiples questions basées sur les jeux vidéo qui se nomme Start New System : Le Jeu. En été 2015, il a soudainement disparu de Youtube et des réseaux sociaux. Il a tout supprimé. La raison fut inconnue jusqu'à-ce que MrMadness02, son meilleur ami Youtuber, ait répondu : "Il a décidé de mettre fin à sa chaîne YouTube, parce qu'il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il n'a plus la motivation de continuer à faire des vidéos. Donc il a tout supprimé pour vivre comme avant et jouer aux jeux vidéo de son côté.﻿". Il est cependant actif sur Twitter et sur Twitch sous le nom de "CptMatth", il continue de faire des lives sur des jeux vidéo ainsi que des blind test sur les jeux vidéo aux participants. Le 11 mai 2016 matth est revenu sur une nouvelle chaîne youtube avec un défi nommer "Défi : The Legend of Zelda : Skyward Sword" et il a continuer a poster des vidéo jusqu’à aujourd'hui en continuent plus ou moins les émission propre a son univers. Émissions de la chaîne : 'Test de jeu pourri :' A la suite d'un devoir d'anglais, Matth accompagné de son ami Bastien eurent l'idée de s'inspirer du Joueur du Grenier. Suite aux conseils de leurs amis, ils décidèrent d'en faire d'autres. Liste des jeux testés : - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle - Paris-Marseille Racing - Lester the Unlikely - Sonic Spinball - Mario is Missing - Scooby-Doo Classic Creep Capers - Les Visiteurs : La Relique de Sainte-Rolande 'Défi :' Chaque Dimanche, Matth se lance dans un défi proposé par la Voix qui Propose des Défis. A son issue, le défi est soit réussi, soit raté. A diverses occasions, il se peut que le défi dépasse une heure. De plus, certains éléments d'actualité influent sur les défis réalisés (coupe du monde, Roland Garros, sortie d'un DLC pour Mario Kart,...). 'A vous de jouer :' Dans cette rubrique, Matth propose à ses abonnés de montrer qu'ils sont bons aux jeux vidéo. Il leur donne un niveau d'un jeu à terminer et les 3 plus rapides sont montrés en vidéo. Le vainqueur, lui, est invité à l'oral. 'Start New System : Le Jeu (Nouvellement' rennomé "PREPAREZ VOS PADS") :' Quizz créé en 2013 dans lequel toutes les questions ont un lien avec les jeux vidéo. 4 participants participent à chaque session dont le vainqueur de la dernière émission (si le gagnant est indisponible, il prend alors le deuxième). Ce jeu est divisé en 5 manches : La manche 1 : Les candidats doivent retrouver un jeu en fonction d'indices. Plus les indices sont donnés, plus ils sont précis mais moins la question vaut de points. La manche 2 : (''depuis août 2014) 5 thèmes sont proposés, chacun cache 5 questions. Si le joueur répond bien, il peut continuer ou arrêter et sauver ses points. S'il répond mal, son tour s'arrête et ne marque aucun point. La manche 3 : Un jeu est proposé à un candidat, il choisit de prendre ou non la question. S'il prend et qu'il répond bien il marque des points, sinon il en perd. S'il ne prend pas la question, il la passe alors à un autre joueur. Si ce joueur répond bien, il prend des points à celui qui lui a passé la question, sinon il lui en cède. La manche 4 : Avant le SNS : Le Jeu, Matth contacte les candidats pour leur donner un thème. Les questions auront toutes un rapport avec ce thème. Les candidats ayant le mieux révisé auront plus de chances de bien répondre. La manche 5 : Les points sont convertis en temps. A tour de rôle, des questions sont posées aux candidats. Tant qu'ils répondent mal le temps s'écoule. Dès que le temps atteint 0, ils sont éliminés. '''Let's Play : Bien qu'il ne soit pas fan de cette pratique, Matth a proposé quelques let's play afin de faire plaisir à ses abonnés : - Sonic Heroes - Spyro : Year of the Dragon - Klonoa - Crash Bandicoot 2 : Cortex Strikes Back - Super Mario 64 - Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc - Une Faim de Loup - Sonic Colours - The Legend of Zelda : Minish Cap - Pokémon Version Rouge Feu - Jak and Daxter : The Precursor Legacy - The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess - Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg - Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Sly Raccoon - Pokémon Version Emeraude - Donkey Kong Country Returns - Sly 2 : Association de Voleurs - The Legend of Zelda : A Link to the Past - Taz Wanted - Jak II : Hors la Loi - Crash Bandicoot Matth a annoncé sur Twitter le 15 Mai 2015 que le Let's Play de Sly 3 était en route et arrivera le 29 Mai. 'Fun Time :' Session online avec des amis sur divers jeux. 'Super Défi :' Versus sur un jeu contre des adversaires : - Super Mario 64 contre la Team Miël - Rayman 2 : The Great Escape contre la Team Miël - Knuckles Chaotix contre MrMadness02 '15 Minutes Chrono :' Matth, accompagné de MrMadness02, lance un jeu et joue durant les 15 premières minutes à un jeu. La plupart du temps, le jeu leur est inconnu, mais il se peut qu'un des deux voire les deux le connaisse. Durant les 15 minutes, un chrono défile. A l'issue des 15 minutes, un gong retentit et s'ils le jugent nécessaire, ils peuvent relancer 15 minutes supplémentaires. Anecdote *Matth est très friand de chocolat, aux alentours de Noël on l'entend souvent manger des Ferrero Rocher en vidéo souvent pour se récompenser d'un exploit ou d'un défi réussi. Depuis peu, Matth se tourne également vers les Kinder Surprise. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais mangé en vidéo, il semblerait que ça soit un appel aux dons aux fans qui le croiseront pour qu'ils lui en offrent. Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Gamers Catégorie:Let's Players Catégorie:Streameurs Catégorie:Anciens Youtubers Catégorie:Youtubers de 2012